


What Goes Around Comes Around

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Slowish burn?, THE pink hoodie, liam is an uber driver, strangers to friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Liam is an Uber driver that finds out that his passenger, Theo, is heading to a Tinder date with his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a sad meme on IG with a sad looking dude in the driver’s seat of a car that said: when you’re an Uber driver and you drop a dude off at your girlfriend’s house. Me: [insert 'Is This A Pigeon' meme] Is this a prompt? I spiraled and this happened. Fair warning: I know jack squat about being an Uber driver. Also, Liam drives a red Jeep because I always wanted one, so there. Title inspired by the song by Justin Timberlake by the same name. You know the one.

Liam checked his phone when it buzzed. He was hoping it was a text from Hayden. They’d gotten into -another- fight and he was hoping she’d come to her senses. The message was from Uber telling him someone needed a ride and where to pick them up. He sighed. This was what the fight had been about this time. Again. She didn’t like him driving strangers around. But it was good money and flexible hours. And for the most part, the people were nice.

He parked in front of an apartment building and texted the number provided that he’d arrived. 

The dude, a Theo Raeken, shouldn’t have too much trouble finding his car. It’s hard to miss a bright red Jeep. He’s seen all the memes about people having no clue what kind of car their driver has, but anyone can recognize a Jeep, right? Evidently Theo can, because two minutes after he sends the message, his passenger door opens.

“Hey, man.” The guy says, and damn he’s hot. Perfectly styled hair, beautiful green eyes, pretty smile, and an amazing jawline covered in just the right amount of scruff. Liam reminds himself that he has a beautiful girlfriend and focuses on what the guy is saying. “I know I’m supposed to ride in the back, but I really hate the backseat. So, could I maybe sit up front?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure, man. I won’t tell if you won’t.” Liam replies.

“Thanks!” Theo grins and slides in.

Liam checks the destination address and huffs to himself. His passenger must have heard him because he asks if he’s alright.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just happen to know all the people who live in the house you’re going to, is all.” He shoots a grin at him and begins driving.

“Oh, yeah? That’s kinda cool. Friends of yours?”

“Yeah, we all went to high school together. One of the girls is my girlfriend, actually.” 

“Woah! What are the odds? She must be out, though. I was promised an empty house.” Theo wiggled his (impressive) eyebrows at Liam.

“I guess so.” Liam replies. _Lucky Tracy._ He thinks to himself. _Maybe Gwen and Sydney took Hayden out to cheer her up after the fight. It would explain why she’s not texting him back. ___

____

____

“Have you known her long?” Liam asks.

“Ah, no.” Theo shifts slightly in his seat. “It’s a Tinder thing.” He pauses. “Is that a problem?” 

“Why would it be a problem?” 

“Well, because she’s your friend.” 

“Still don’t see why that would be a problem. They’re all grown women who can make their own decisions and would kick my ass if I said otherwise.” Liam laughs.

Theo laughs with him. “That’s fair. My sister would kick my ass, too, if I got pissy about anyone she hooked up with. She’s the whole reason I’m doing this in the first place.”

Liam stops at a red light and looks at the other man curiously. “Seriously? Why?”

“Broke up with my boyfriend a couple of month ago. I guess I was ‘moping’ too much for her so she created a profile for me and told me to have some fun, even if I wasn’t planning on a relationship anytime soon. And, I mean, I guess she’s not wrong. Nothing wrong with a little fun, right? So here I am.” He shrugs.

“Your sister sounds very smart.” Liam smirks at him. “Though, Tinder doesn’t really seem necessary for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dude. You can’t tell me you don’t know you’re ridiculously hot.” He grins when he sees Theo duck his head out of the corner of his eye. “Heads up. The house is just around the corner. Might wanna get ready to tell Tracy you’re here.”

“Tracy? Nah, man. My, uh, date is with Hayden.” Theo says and pulls out his phone.

Liam tenses up as he pulls into the driveway. Sure enough, Tracy and Sydney’s cars are gone. Only Hayden’s car is parked on the curb. He clenches his jaw. Part of him wants to punch the guy sitting next to him, but he knows it’s not Theo’s fault. 

Theo must sense the difference in atmosphere inside the car because he looks up from his phone to Liam. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He replies, voice flat. “Have fun. Be safe. And can you tell Hayden that Liam wants his keys and hoodies back?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Theo turns, opens the door and gets one foot on the pavement before he snaps his head back toward Liam. “Wait, is Hayden your girlfriend!?”

Liam narrows his eyes at the door to the house. “Not anymore. Go ahead.”

“Hell no, dude.” Liam turns his head back to Theo, who looks both offended and determined. “I didn’t sign up to help people cheat on their partners. By all means, break up with her, but I’m not hooking up with her either way. You can just take me back home.”

Liam squints at him. Is this guy for real? Looks like it. “Fine.” He tilts his head toward the house. “Mind if I get my keys and hoodies first?”

Theo shoots him a wicked grin. “Do your thing, man. Want me to come with?”

Liam grins back. “Hell yeah. Let’s do this.”

They get out of the car and walk up to the door. Liam gestures for Theo to lean against the wall beside the door so he’d be out of Hayden’s line of sight, then knocks on the door. She opens it with a salacious grin that morphs into confusion as soon as she sees Liam.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, closing the door slightly. As if he hasn’t already seen her you’re-getting-lucky-tonight-big-boy outfit.

“Expecting someone else?” He asks innocently.

“No.” She says too quickly. Liam sees Theo silently scoff. “What are you doing here, Liam?”

“I’m here for the set of keys to my apartment and my hoodies. All three of them. Oh, and also my lacrosse jersey.” He says casually, sliding his hands into the pocket of his jeans and rocking back onto his heels.

Hayden’s jaw drops and she stares at him disbelievingly. “Excuse me? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m saying I’d like my keys, hoodies, and jersey. You won’t be needing them anymore. The rest of my stuff you can just put in a box or whatever and I’ll pick it up when I drop off your things.”

“You’re breaking up with me? Four years and this is it? You’re just ending it like that?” She snaps her fingers.

“Well, the way I see it, you ended it. I’m just finalizing it.” He points out.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“You know,” he say conversationally. “We’ve been fighting a lot lately. Did you log onto Tinder every time we fought, or was this the first time?”

Her face goes white. “What?”

“And now that I think about it, I understand why you didn’t want me to drive.” He grabs Theo’s wrist and gently pulls him toward himself. “You didn’t want this to happen, huh?”

Theo smiles grimly at Hayden and gives her a sarcastic wave. 

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens and closes like a fish. Before she can say anything though, Liam raises his hands. “There’s literally nothing you can say to excuse this. So, I’ll just take my stuff and get out of here. Though, you’ll have to find another date ‘cause I’m taking him with me, too.” 

“Liam-” “No, Hayden.” he interrupts whatever she was about to say. He’s barely holding it together and needs to at least be gone before he loses it. “Please be a decent human being for once and just get my stuff.”

She backs up and runs to her room. Theo puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder and asks, “Doing okay?”

“I’ve definitely been better.” He answers.

Hayden comes back with tears running down her face, smearing her carefully applied makeup. She hands Liam a blue hoodie, a black one, and a bright pink one. Then she hands him his number 9 Beacon Hills lacrosse jersey from high school. She reaches up to the hook by the door and pulls down her keys. She removes both of his apartment keys from her keyring and hands them to him as well. “You’re right,” she says softly. “There is no excuse. That doesn’t mean I’m not sorry. I know it was wrong, the whole time I knew that. I guess I just thought I could have it all. I should’ve known better than that, too. I am so sorry, Liam.” She steps back and closes the door.

Liam takes a deep breath and heads back towards the Jeep, Theo following close behind. He slides into his seat, shuts the door, and lets his head fall against the steering wheel. He hears Theo close his door, but the guy thoughtfully doesn’t ask if he’s okay again. He’s not sure how long he just sits there, steering wheel digging into his forehead, eyes closed, wallowing in the after effects of ending a relationship with the girl he’s devoted the last four years of his life to. Eventually, he turns his head to look at his passenger, who is silently scrolling through an app on his phone. “Thanks for bearing with me, man.” He says quietly.

Theo jerks his head up and smiles a little. “Not a problem. Least I can do, considering my original intentions for this ride. Can’t say this hasn’t been as exciting as my plans for the evening, if not more.” He winces. “Sorry. Way too soon.”

Liam snorts. “A little bit, yeah. But if it hadn’t been you, there’s no telling how much longer this would’ve gone on for. Another dude could’ve been too far from my location to be picked up by me. Or would’ve just said, ‘Tough luck, dude.’ and went in anyway. Or a hundred other possibilities that I know better think about right now. So, I guess… thanks for being a decent person.”

“Honestly, you’re kinda my hero right now, man. I probably would’ve punched me in the face and then knocked her door down in rage. You were calm as hell and so damn civil, she didn’t stand a chance.” 

“Oh, I’m definitely going to rage. But I’ll wait until I can channel it properly. But, I’ll admit the thought of smashing your pretty face in crossed my mind.” Liam grinned. He plugs the key into the ignition and starts the car. “Ready to go home?”

“That’s fair.” Theo grins back. “Actually, how about I buy you a beer? I kinda feel like we both need one at this point. Maybe some pizza, too.”

“Well, I’m not dumb enough to say no to that offer.” Liam reaches for his phone and makes himself unavailable to give rides, backs out of the driveway, and heads downtown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo have pizza and beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, well this chapter is longer than I thought it would be but it happened. Hope everyone who wanted more likes it.

Liam isn’t really sure how he got here. One moment he had a girlfriend he was unwaveringly loyal to, the next he’s single because she wasn’t loyal at all. One minute his life made sense and the next he’s heading off for a drink with the dude who was gonna hook up with his girlfriend.  The car is silent as he contemplates his life and the man sitting next to him.

 

“Do you wanna go to a pizza place with beer or a beer place with pizza nearby?” He asks Theo.

 

“It’s your beer, dude. Go where you want.”

 

“Angry Owl it is.” He grins.

 

“The brewery?” Theo asks.

 

“Yep. Ever been?

 

Theo settles back into his seat. “Nah. But I love Hale’s pizza so I’ve seen the place a million times. Just never went in.”

 

“You’re missing out, man.” Liam laughs. “But Hale’s is definitely the second reason for going there. I love my beer stout and my pizza greasy.”

 

Theo chuckles. “I hear you on the pizza, man. I’m more of an IPA person myself.”

 

“Oh.” Liam shifts in his seat and looks around. “ Wow, man. I totally just remembered that I left some cookies in the oven so…”

 

Theo laughs at him. “Man, you’re that picky about your beer?”

 

Liam grins at him for picking up on his joke. “Maybe a little. And I guess IPAs aren’t all that bad. Like, they’re okay until you swallow and get that sour aftertaste.”

 

“Yeah, and stouts taste like that last inch of coffee in the pot that’s been sitting on the warmer all day.” 

 

“How do you think I got so much hair on my chest?” Liam beams at him, one hand brushing over the hair poking out of unbuttoned V on his Henley. When he turned his head away to watch the road, Theo was still looking at his chest. He felt a little satisfaction about that. Hayden never hated his chest hair, but she preferred guys without it.

 

As he turns into the brewery parking lot, the sky opens up and rain starts pouring so hard, he can hardly see a proper parking space. “Well, damn. Should’ve drove a little faster.”

 

Theo looks down at his shirt, then out the window. “Yeah.”

 

“We, uh, could stay in the car until it slows down.” He says hesitantly, not wanting to make Theo uncomfortable. “Or, you know, I’ve got a few hoodies in the back if you want to borrow one.”

 

Theo looks at him and then to the pile of recently re-acquired hoodies in the back seat. He smirks at Liam and reaches back for the pink one. He slips it over his head, the hood still up when he glances back over to Liam and says, “Thanks.”

 

_ Dear Sweet Baby Jesus.  _ Liam thinks to himself. This man should not be out in public looking like that. He’s gonna get mobbed. He mentally slaps himself and grabs for a hoodie, as well. He pull the blue one over his head, ignoring Hayden’s scent and opening the car door. “Let’s go!”

 

He rushes toward the front door of Angry Owl Brewing Co., hearing Theo just behind him. The warmth inside the brewery is very welcome as they make their way to the bar. As he sits, Aym turns around placing a coffee stout in front of him. “You’re an angel, Aym. When are you gonna leave your wife for me, huh?”

 

Aym laughs at him. She’s in her mid-forties and happily married with two kids. She knows him well enough to know he’s not at all serious. “Kid, even if I did leave Abby, which I won’t, but if I did, it certainly wouldn’t be for you and all your boy parts.” She winks at him and turns to Theo. “What can I get you Liamfriend?”

 

Theo squints over at the Tap List. “Uh, I’ll have a Landlocked.” He hands his card over to her. “Put his drinks on mine, as well.”

 

“You sure you wanna do that,” She looks down at the name on the card, “Theo? That boy can drink.”

 

“He deserves it tonight. So I’m sure.” Theo says, settling his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

 

Liam sends him a tight smile and then turns to Aym. “Before you ask, because I know you will, Hayden and I are done. Hence, the beers.” He pauses and looks out the window. “And I’m making Stiles bring me a pie as soon as the rain slows down.”

 

“Oh my god.” Abby gasps from behind Liam. She wraps him in a warm hug and asks, “Do you wanna talk about it?” This is why he loves this place. The people here are like family, and even when he feels like shit, he knows they’ll do whatever they can to help him feel better.

 

He turns his head to look at the pretty older redhead. “It’d be a kind of a funny story if it wasn’t happening to me, to be honest. She was riding my ass about driving again and I was waiting for her to text me back, right? Instead, I get a ping from Uber telling me to pick this dude up.” He jerks his head at Theo, who gives a little wave. “I notice he’s going to Hayden’s place but since Tracy is the only single one, I just assume he’s going to see her. No big. We get close and I tell him to text Tracy and let her know and he’s all ‘my date’s with Hayden’. Yeah, that pretty much sucked.”

 

“And you decided to just have a beer with the dude instead?” Corey asks. He’d walked in from the back early enough in the story to catch the gist. He looks equal parts angry and confused. Corey is Aym and Abby’s eldest son and Liam’s best friend’s boyfriend. “And more importantly, have you told Mason?”

 

“Not yet, man. It literally happened like, 15 minutes ago. I’ll text him now, since I know if I don’t, you will, and then he’ll be pissed at me for hearing it from you like the drama queen he is.” Liam says, pulling out his phone. “As for Theo, clearly he didn’t actually hook up with Hayden. He offered to accompany me in getting my stuff from her, and then offered to buy me a beer. Dude’s pretty cool, so be nice.”

 

“In that case, Theo,” Corey steps forward, offering his hand to Theo. “Thanks for being there for my friend. And for not being human trash. I’m Corey, by the way. Liam’s second best friend. My boyfriend, Mason is first since they’ve been together since they were in diapers.”

 

Theo shakes his hand. “Wasn’t a hardship. I assure you. Besides, my ex cheated and I’m not about to be instrumental in making another person feel like I did. Shit sucks bad enough, you know? Besides,” he continues, shooting Liam a small grin. “You should’ve seen your boy. We pull up and I have no idea who I’m meeting, you know? But when the car stops, he’s silent, where before we’d been having a nice conversation. I ask what’s up and he just tells me to have fun, be safe, and ask her for his keys and hoodies. And my dumbass is like ‘Okay, see ya.’ until I’m halfway outta the car and then I’m like ‘Wait. Why would he ask for keys and hoodies. Those are boyfriend things.’ I put two and two and ask…”

 

Liam tunes out Theo’s retelling and texts Mason.

 

**To Mason 6:38:** Hey uh i got news. I broke up with hayden

 

**From Mason 6:43:** Fucking finally.

 

**From Mason 6:43:** Wait sorry. I bet you feel like shit right now. Sorry. 

 

**From Mason 6:44:** What happened bro?

 

**To Mason 6:44:** Dude

 

**To Mason 6:45:** Short version. Found out she was cheating

 

Ten seconds later, Liam’s phone is ringing in his hand. He sighs and answers it.

 

“I fucking knew it! Well, I didn’t  _ know it  _ know it, but I knew she was acting sketchy lately. I’m not surprised at all. This sucks so bad, bro. It’s been what? Four years? How you holding up?” Mason finally takes a breath.

 

“Oh, you know. My chest feels like it’s gonna cave in, but it also kinda feels like a relief? We were fighting constantly. Now I know why.”

 

“I’m sorry, man. I get off at 7:30. Want me to come over?”

 

“You can meet us at the Owl. I’m probably gonna be here for a while.”

 

“Us? Corey keeping you company?”

 

“Yeah, but also Theo. Long story, you can meet him when you get here.”

 

“Theo, huh? Is he cute? Is he single? Does he like dudes?”

 

Liam glances up at the guy in question. He’s too busy talking to Abby to hear his answers. “Cute isn’t a strong enough word. Yes. Yes. No, I’m not doing anything about it. I’ve only been single for half an hour. I’ll see you when you get here.”

 

“You’re no fun when you do that.” Mason huffs. “Bye, Liam. I love you, you know that, right?”

 

“Always. Love you, too, Mase. See ya in a bit.” They hang up. Liam smiles a little and looks up into curious green eyes.

 

“Since diapers, huh?” Theo asks.

 

“Pull-Ups, actually.” Liam grins. “Preschool. Some kid was picking on him because his skin was brown and I punched the kid in the face. We’ve been best friends ever since.”

 

“Solid way to start a friendship.” Theo chuckles. He looks out the window. “Ready to order pizza?”

 

“Hell, yes. Just order whatever, as long as it doesn’t have anchovies. I’m not picky.”

 

Theo’s face screws up. “ Do they even still put anchovies on pizza?”

 

“Dunno. Don’t wanna know.”

 

“Whatever. Supreme it is.”

 

“Awesome.” Liam finishes his beer and pushes the empty glass to Aym. She rinses it out and asks if he wants another stout. “Naw. Mississipecan, pretty please.” He bats his eyes at her.

 

“Fluttering your baby blues is really not necessary, Dunbar.” She places the brown ale in front of him. “Now, how are you holding up, for real? Tell your bartender, she’s got your back.” Theo politely leaves the bar and moves to a table to call Hale's Pizzeria.

 

“Thanks, Aym.” He gives her a tight smile. “It certainly hurts, but it also feels like it was a long time coming. We hadn’t been, I dunno, happy? In awhile. At least, I know I wasn’t, not really. Just kinda holding on to what we had, I guess.  And clearly she wasn’t happy either if she was seeking others’ company. I just don’t understand why she would bother to keep me around if she was so unhappy with me, you know? She said she knew it was wrong but she thought she could have it all, but really, if I wasn’t enough, the she should’ve just let me go first. I guess what really hurts me is that I wasn’t enough to keep her happy.”

 

“Baby, that is one hundred percent on her. You are absolutely right that she should have ended things with you before she moved on. And it’s not that you weren’t enough, do you hear me? Sometimes people just aren’t right for each other, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” She leans across the bar and cups his cheek. “You are absolutely enough just as you are. And if she’s not smart enough to see it then you’re better off finding someone who is. Now, I believe you came in with a good looking guy who deserves your attention more than a girl who broke your heart, so get over there.” She pats his face and points him toward the table Theo had commandeered with Corey. “Oh, and tell my son to check his keg.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Liam smiles and grabs his beer before sliding off his bar stool and walking over to the table. “This seat taken?” He asks Theo, indicating the seat across from him.

 

“Help yourself.” Theo smiles up at him. “Pizza will be over in about ten minutes.”

 

“Best news I’ve heard all day.” He turns to Corey. “Moms says to check your keg. Better not be my stout you’re fucking up.”

 

Corey looks at his watch. “Shit.” He mumbles. “It should be fine. It’s the raspberry Landlocked though, and I’m really excited about it.” He hustles back to the backroom.

 

Liam pouts. “Why can’t they put the fruity flavors in more wheats and less IPAs and gose’s. I’d like the sweet without the sour, you know?”

 

“You’re serious about your beer, huh?” Theo cocks his head in a way that Liam finds adorable. “How long have you been coming here?”

 

“Honestly, since I was seventeen, when Mason started dating a brewer’s son.” Liam grinned. “I’ve been drinking here since I turned 21, so about 2 years. Though, the Bryants would let us boys sample the brews when we were younger. Corey’s been seriously brewing since he was eighteen. Man’s a genius when it comes to creating new flavors.” He glances toward the backroom with pride for his friend shining on his face.

 

Theo is about to answer when the door behind Liam opens and a pizza box attached to a lean arm comes through the door, followed by a slim figure and another flailing arm. Whiskey brown eyes meet green and Stiles Stilinksi grins wide. “Theo. Raeken. You dick. Why didn’t you tell me you were back in town already?” 

 

“I’ve only been back for a week, man, give me a break.” Theo stands up, takes the pizza, placing it on the table, and pulls the taller man into a bear hug. “Missed you, too, asshole.”

 

Stiles hugs him back for a long moment before looking over to the table, seeing Liam with a half eaten piece of pizza in his hand and stuffed cheeks. “Oh, I see how it is. You fell into those pretty blues and didn’t have time for the rest of us. How you doing, squirt? Don’t answer with your mouth full.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes and Theo chuckles. “I’ve known him for less than 2 hours. Haven’t had time to fall into anything. Don’t you have work to do? Let us enjoy our pizza in peace and I promise I’ll call you and Scott tomorrow.”

 

“Fine, fine. I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He sniffs. “I’m holding you to that call, T.” Stiles kisses the top of Liam’s head and ruffles his hair before zipping out the door as fast as he appeared. 

 

Liam and Theo look at each other for a minute before busting out in laughter over their friend’s antics. “I’m not really surprised you know Stiles.” Liam says before taking another bite of pizza.

 

“We go back to grade school. Scott, Stiles, and I were inseparable back in the day. When Stiles’s mom died, Scott and I did what we could to help him and his dad out. When Scott’s dad left, Stiles and I did our best keep life as normal as possible. When my parents died, I would’ve been lost without them and my sister. And even though I had to switch schools, we never lost touch, and hung out as much as possible. After high school, we went to separate collages but we’ve always kept in touch. They were ecstatic when I told them I got a job here and was moving back. I was gonna surprise them when I finished settling in, but here we are.” The chuckles and takes a bite of his own slice.

 

“I was wondering why I didn’t recognize you from school if you were best friends with them. You must’ve switched school before I transferred to BHHS. They basically adopted me when I joined the lacrosse team.” Liam’s fond smile turns into a small grimace. “Sorry about your parents. My dad died when I was 5 so I barely remember him. My stepdad has been the only dad I needed. I know I couldn’t live without my mom.”

 

“Now that I think about it, I remember Stiles complaining about some hotshot little freshman who was kicking his ass on the field.” Theo points his pizza slice at Liam. “And thanks, the years dull the pain a little but it never really goes away. They died in a really bad car accident when I was 16. I had just gotten my license and I wasn’t comfortable driving in the rain yet, so I asked my dad to drive instead. We were headed to a football game; that was my sport. We hit a slick spot and started to hydroplane on a bridge. The car busted through the barrier and fell into the water. The medics said my parents died on impact when we hit the water. I ended up with a broken collarbone, thirteen stitches in my head, and hypothermia.” Theo drains his glass before he continues. “Luckily, my sister was at the mall, shopping for a homecoming dress, instead of in the car with us. But I can’t stand to sit in the back seat anymore.”

 

“Intense.” The two men had been lost in their own bubble of grief sharing that they hadn’t heard Mason walk in. He was standing behind Liam’s chair, staring at Theo. “Sorry. I, uh, I’m Mason. You must be Theo.” He walks around the table to shake Theo’s hand. “Sorry again for interrupting and I’m sorry about your parents.”

 

“It’s alright. I was starting to depress myself, and probably Liam, too, whose got enough of his plate tonight.” Theo says, shaking Mason’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Between Liam, Corey, and Abby I feel like I know you already.” He laughs.

 

“Well that’s funny,” Mason smirks at Liam. “I only know your name and the curiosity is killing me.”

 

Liam and Theo tell Mason how they met and how Liam had broke it off with Hayden. Mason was impressed with his best friends control. Theo was unaware of how bad the situation could’ve gotten a year before. Eventually, Corey joins his boyfriend and all four guys drink and talk until well after closing. 

 

Liam sees Theo yawn for the third time and tells his friends, “I guess I should probably take Theo home now. Dude’s gotta date with Stiles tomorrow. He’s gonna need all the energy he can get.”

 

Mason and Corey grin at Theo and wish him luck. They all say goodnight and head toward their vehicles. Inside the jeep is comfortably silent as Liam drives Theo home. He knows the contentment he feels isn’t going to last, but he’s going to savor it while he can. He stops in front of Theo’s apartment building where this whole rollercoaster of a night had started. 

 

“Hey, man. Thanks for tonight. I know it could’ve gone a lot worse for me, so thanks for having my back and being there.” Liam says quietly.

 

“It’s no problem, man. And, hey. You’ve got my number from Uber, right? Go ahead and save it. Text me if you need anything.” He opens the door and gets out. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Liam Dunbar. Goodnight.”

 

Liam grinned. “It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Theo Raeken. Night.”

 

He watches as Theo closes his door and walks up to the apartment entrance. He looks back and waves before walking inside. Liam smiles to himself and pulls away from the building. Halfway home he remembers something.  _ Dammit. I’m never going to get that pink hoodie back. _


End file.
